When You Give Inuyasha a Lead Pencil
by jessiej1993
Summary: Did you ever wonder what Inuyasha would do with a lead pencil? Is there such a thing as clicking to much? Read and find out the answers to these questions. Hilarious and weird.


-1One day, Inuyasha was writing a very long important letter to Kikyo who was hiding from Naraku somewhere. He had no clue where she was but he planned on putting it in a bottle and throwing it into a river where she might hopefully be passing by and see it floating in the water. He just started writing on a second pieces of paper because he used both sides of the other one. Inuyasha went to dip his pen feather into the bottle of ink to come upon a unpleasant surprise. No more ink!

Inuyasha ran out of the hut looking around to see if anyone could lend him a bottle of ink. He came across Kagome who just came from her time.

"Kagome! Kagome! Quick…I NEED ink!" He exclaimed while shaking Kagome. She was frightened and took a deep breath to calm down.

"Ink…no I do not," Inuyasha's face then looked upset from Kagome's words as he loosened the grip on her, "But I have a lead pencil." Kagome said.

"Huh?"

Kagome pulled the lead pencil out of her skirt pocket, "It's almost the same thing. Here, all you have to do is push this so that you could write." She demonstrated. Inuyasha took the pencil from her hand and kissed her.

"I love you! Thanks." Inuyasha ran back inside the hut to write his letter. He wrote a little then stopped to click the pencil. Click, click, click, click, click, click, click, click, click. It stopped there. He was amazed by this until it finally stopped coming out. All of the sudden Inuyasha felt the urge to urinate and ran out of the hut and behind a tree. While this was happening, Naraku poofed into the hut and looked around. He saw the pencil and laughed evilly. He threw some dust and said some evil words, cackled like a witch and poofed out.

Inuyasha walked into the hut after taking a piss and sat down to continue his letter writing. He picked up the pencil and clicked it again. It came out even more. He repeated this process a couple times. Click, click, click, click, click, click, click, click, click, click, click, click, click, click, click, click, click, click, click, click, click, click, click, click, click, click, click, click, click, click, click, click. Suddenly, the lead burst through the roof of the hut but that didn't stop Inuyasha. He continued clicking until the entire village could see it in the sky.

"What the hell?" Kagome said to herself when she looked up in the sky while doing her work helping Lady Kaede.

After clicking five thousand more times, the lead reached the heavens.

"Ouch! My eye! Damn you stupid people I created on earth!" God shouted down to earth angrily after being stabbed in the eye with lead.

"Inuyasha, STOP!" Kagome ran in the hut, out of breath.

"Who's gonna stop me?" Inuyasha asked as he clicked one more time. A deep voice from the sky answered him.

"I WILL!" God came down from heaven and stared at Inuyasha angrily. He looked very intimidating because he was very tall and muscular. Not the old kind looking man we all picture in our minds.

"Hey wait a minute…aren't you supposed to be old?" Inuyasha asked.

"Far from it." God said as he punched Inuyasha and threw him against the wall. He used his powers and struck him with lightening ten times before leaving.

"I think it is time I told you this…" Kagome said to Inuyasha who was very close to falling apart like ashes because he was so burnt.

"Don't click a lead pencil more then ten times…." Inuyasha laughed.

"Curiosity killed the cat."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?! I'm a dog demon. If curiosity killed the cat what killed the dog?" Inuyasha really didn't understand this saying at all.

"Ummm….ok don't think of it like that. It just means don't be so curious. You could think…just don't do. I have no idea what happened because this NEVER happens." Kagome explained to the best of her abilities.

"I still wonder what killed the dog." Inuyasha said and the lead pencil randomly broke in half. Kagome looked at him showing anger.

"I KILLED THE DOG! I NEEDED THAT PENCIL FOR SCHOOL!!!!!" Kagome shouted as she chased Inuyasha out of the hut.

"You didn't kill me yet!" He teased while running ahead of her.

" I will kill you," She barely screamed to him, " I WILL KILL THE DOG!" Her words echoed throughout the village. And that's what happened when Kagome gave Inuyasha a lead pencil.

THE END

So how did everybody like it? Send me a review. This story is based on the idea of my friend Erika G. I have to give her some credit. So yeah, I'm thinking about a part 2. How about you?


End file.
